


They (she) is dangerous

by Raven_mcbain



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five has the memories and experiences of some of the most dangerous people in the universe stuck somewhere in the back of her brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They (she) is dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts on where "kill them all" came from.  
> Sorry it's really short.

Five has the memories and experiences of some of the most dangerous people in the universe stuck somewhere in the back of her brain. Usually they are completely dormant as forgotten as her own past but at times they come up in dreams and nightmares and moments of clarity and sometimes she can use them. Usually it’s just a skill or a memory needed in the moment but sometimes, sometimes she needs the danger, the edge. Sometimes she needs to be as dangerous as they were and then she digs back and she brings up the the anger, the ferocity, the cold calculating intensity and the sheer will to do what has to be done no matter how vile and harsh. She doesn’t want to but sometimes that’s what she has to do to survive and she’s always been a survivor.


End file.
